1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid assembly including a lid prop and, more particularly, a lid assembly for a refuse container wherein the lid assembly includes at least one lid member pivotally secured to the container and configured to pivot within a predetermined range of motion and a pivotally-attached lid prop mechanism adapted to support the lid member in an open position and to automatically release the lid member after the container has been turned over to dump refuse from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art lid assemblies for use with refuse containers such as dumpsters suffer from a number of deficiencies. When containers are raised and turned over to empty their contents into a garbage truck, there is a danger that their lids will swing out too far and be damaged or even sheared off from colliding with the garbage truck. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism which ensures that lid members which are attached to a refuse container are not damaged during the refuse dumping process. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such a mechanism were configured to ensure that the lid members closed automatically after the refuse is dumped from the container and the container is returned to its upright position. Additionally, it would be desirable if the same mechanism also allowed a person to manually prop open a lid member--so that refuse can be put into the container--and, if desired, leave the lid member propped open without interfering with any of the other aforementioned operational goals. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple, durable and economical lid assembly for a refuse container embodying these features.